dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury VS Elena
Mercury VS Elena is a DBX made by MickySR2112, it features Mercury Black from RWBY against Elena from Street Fighter. Description In a battle of deadly kicks, who will come out the winner? Cinder Fall's comrade or the dancing healer from Street Fighter? Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ' ''Random Whitefang Warehouse, Remnant (Cue "It's Raining Somewhere Else")'' ''Rain crashed against the tattered window of the warehouse, echoing the sound of the rainfall throughout the building. In this same building stood '''Mercury Black, his eyes fixed on a briefcase of dust. "You just gonna stare at that all day?" His "co-worker" so to speak Emerald Sustrai asked him. "Don't have much else to do. I'm still wonderin' why we need all this dust in the first place." Mercury nonchalantly responded, holding a crystal of fire dust in his hand, examining it. "You think Cinder has a job for us?" Emerald asked. "You go ask her," Mercury responded, brushing a piece of hair away from his eye. "Nah," returned Emerald, sitting on a briefcase of dust, hand underneath her chin. "Fine, Em, I'll do it myself." Walking into a room filled with even more cases of dust, Mercury's eyes quickly found a Woman wearing a red dress, his boss, Cinder Fall, "Mercury... What you want?" Cinder questioned, carelessly dropping a box of Dust crystals. "Well, you see Boss... I have nothing to do, wondering if you could give me somethin' to do." "Is that right? Hmmm... I suppose you can help me move all the dust cases to the storage room," suggested Cinder, a faint smile appearing on her lips. "Alright, don't see why not," shrugged Mercury. "Good, start with those boxes over there," Cinder said, pointing her finger to the left side of the room. Slowey walking up to the boxes, Mercury sighed, sure he had SOMETHING to do, but it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing either, as unlikely as it may have been, Mercury wanted something exciting to happen, like someone attacking the warehouse. Moving the box he'd picked up to the storage room, he heard a loud yelp from Cinder, swiftly running back into the room, he noticed Cinder had a shocked expression on her face, "Huh!? Boss! What's wrong!" Cinder pointed aghast at the light below the roof. The light seemed to be purple and formless, although it quickly formed into a circle and then a Humanoid figure, which seemed to be a Woman. "Oh... Crapbaskets." Mercury muttered, still in complete shock. The light disappeared, revealing Elena, who fell to the ground, dazed and confused. (Cue "Blood on Broken Glass") Grabbing the dancer by her hair, Mercury quickly pulled Elena up, his unoccupied hand around her throat, "Alright, I don't care how! I don't care why! I'm gonna kill you! Boss! I'll handle this!" Scoffing, Cinder walked out of the room. Smiling, Mercury hit a hard kick to Elena's stomach and let go of his grip, Elena flew back, her head bouncing off a case. "Get up, freak..." Carefully getting to her feet, albeit groaning, Elena got into a combat stance, as did her new opponent, Mercury, it was time to see who had the deadliest kicks. Kicking and screaming, someone's going to get hurt! Fight!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter VS RWBY' Themed DBXs Category:MickySR2112 Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights